


Day Twenty-Four: Different Time Period

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, different time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “Come to bed,” James said, running his fingers gently through Thomas’ hair. “The reports can wait until Alpha shift. You’re exhausted and need to rest.”“M’kay,” Thomas whispered, saving what he’d been working on before standing and letting James lead him over to the bed.





	Day Twenty-Four: Different Time Period

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S GAYS IN SPACE TIME FRIENDS. 
> 
> This is a Star Trek AU.

Thomas read through the information on his screen, trying to focus but too tired after working nearly non-stop for the past few days. Everything had been a whirlwind for the past seventy-two hours, with the Captian and First Officer being kidnapped (again) and then a handful of security officers being killed during a rescue attempt. Most of the senior crew had been forced to work double and triple shifts to try and work out a plan to rescue their kidnapped crew and Thomas was exhausted. As the Third Officer, he was in charge when Washington and Hamilton were otherwise indisposed and he’d been working constantly since the moment of their disappearance with barely a single second to sleep. Luckily, they’d managed to rescue the Captain and First Officer with only a few bruises and a couple broken bones that Dr Schuyler was able to take care of easily. Once they had warped a safe distance away from the planet Thomas was able to escape to his room for the first time in ages. 

“Thomas?” James said, resting a hand on his husband’s back. Thomas had been slumped over his PADD for hours filing our reports and James was beginning to grow worried. He was sure Thomas had only had a couple hours sleep in the last few days and it was obviously taking a toll on him. 

“Hmm?” Thomas hummed, trying to stifle his yawn and failing. 

“Come to bed,” James said, running his fingers gently through Thomas’ hair. “The reports can wait until Alpha shift. You’re exhausted and need to rest.”

“M’kay,” Thomas whispered, saving what he’d been working on before standing and letting James lead him over to the bed.

—

“Do you think we’ll be getting shore leave anytime soon?” James asked, looking up from his breakfast to Thomas who was sat across from him, face buried deep in a PADD. 

“I sure hope so,” Thomas said, glancing up and taking a sip of his drink. “Hamilton has been insufferable since he got back from that failed mission on Anderiea VI.”

“He did almost die,” James said with a shrug. 

“He did not,” Thomas huffed. “He got some cuts and a couple bruises. A couple minutes with a dermal regenerator and he was fine. He’s being dramatic.”

“Ah yes, because you’re never dramatic,” James teased, smiling at his husband as he ate a few bites of his oatmeal. 

“If he’d followed Starfleet protocol he wouldn’t have been kidnapped in the first place,” Thomas grumbled, looking back down at his PADD. “He knew he wasn’t supposed to interact with the inhabitants of the planet and yet he did.”

“Hamilton isn’t one for following protocol,” James said with a shrug. “You’ve got a call with Starfleet Command today right?”

“Yeah,” Thomas nodded. “With Admiral Franklin.”

“I’m sure that will prove to be interesting,” James said with a smile. Admiral Franklin was an interesting character and no one was quite sure how he’d managed to make it up the ranks to Admiral but given the other options, everyone definitely preferred to deal with Franklin than the other, more tightlaced Admirals. 

“Yes, I’m sure it will,” Thomas agreed, signing off on the report on his PADD before resting it down and looking over at James. “We’ll be stopping at Starbase Five in a couple days for a resupply. I’ll see if Washington will authorise a shore leave while we’re there.”

“That would be lovely, Thomas,” James said, leaning across the table and giving Thomas a gentle kiss.

—

“Computer, play La bohème,” James said as he entered his and Thomas’ room. He’d just finished his shift and was very happy to curl up with a book and cup of tea until Thomas came back, hopefully bringing good news about a shore leave. James took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable, dropping his uniform in the pile to be cleaned, before going and curling up on the sofa. 

About an hour later the door opened and Thomas walked inside, his ever-present PADD in hand. He sighed as the door shut behind him, kicking off his shoes and not bothering to move them from where they landed in the middle of the room. He went over and flopped down onto the sofa next to James, worming his head into his husband’s lap and sighing again dramatically.

“I’ll take it your day didn’t go great,” James said, putting down his book and running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. 

“It was fine,” Thomas said, closing his eyes. “Just long. I had to meet with Washington and Hamilton about our next diplomatic mission after our resupply. And then I had that call with Admiral Franklin and he’s always exhausting to deal with.”

“Did you manage to talk to Washington about shore leave?” James asked, scratching the spot behind Thomas’ ear that James knew he loved. 

“Yup,” Thomas said, opening his eyes and smiling up at James. “And he approved it. We’ve got a whole twelve hours of leave after the resupply has been taken care of.”

“Wonderful,” James said, leaning down and kissing Thomas gently.

**Author's Note:**

> SPACE: THE FINAL FRONTIER. THESE ARE THE VOYAGES OF THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE. ITS FIVE YEAR MISSION: TO EXPLORE NEW WORLDS. TO SEEK OUT NEW LIFE AND NEW CIVILIZATIONS. TO BOLDY GO WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE. ~~what? no, of course, I didn't type that our from memory~~
> 
> Thomas is the Chief Science Officer and Third Officer. James is the Intelligence Officer. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
